Her Cursed Heart
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Based on the Kiyohime myth. On the outskirts of a village lives a lonely cursed girl who turns into an uncontrollable serpent. The villagers, who fear the cursed girl, hire a nomadic priestess to get rid of her. Will the priestess slay the girl AU Oocnes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Loosely based on the Kiyohime myth. On the outskirts of a village lives a lonely cursed girl who turns into an uncontrollable serpent monster. The villagers, who fear the cursed girl, hire a nomadic priestess to get rid of her. Will the priestess slay the lonely cursed girl? Oocness AU

This probably isn't historically correct in anyway. I'm basing this after two animes time periods I've seen so if something seems amiss that is probably why. (Three internet cookies of your choice for whoever can guess both of them. I put hints in.)

**Her Cursed Heart**

"My Lady, your father has summoned you to his study."

"Alright, I'm coming. Thank you, Tomoe." Shizuru laid the pen down and slide a piece of paper into her desk draw. She stood from her desk and smoothed out any wrinkles in her attire. "Tomoe, how do I look? Presentable for father?"

"You look as beautiful as always, My Lady."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lady." The maid bowed respectfully and left to attend to another job.

One the way to her father's study she politely greeted the other maids. Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind and knocked on the door. "Father, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, come in Shizuru." The brunette entered immediately noticing her mother standing by his side. This talk was going to be very important. "Please sit."

Obeying the suggestion the daughter sat in front of his desk placing her hand in her lap. "I am sure you know the reason I have called for you."

"I am of marring age and require a husband."

"Yes, your husband is the Emperor's youngest son, Yuuichi."

"Yes father, as you wish. I will do what is best for the family." Shizuru offered her parents a small smile. It didn't matter if it was fake. "Is that all?" She was prefect; taught never to disobey or fight. She was always the polite and perfect lady.

"Yes Shizuru, you may go."

"Father, may I go into town today?" Her father looked up at her with a confused expression. The maids or the guards are the ones to shop. Never once had they ever had to leave their comfy home for such a thing. But her father knew these little outing made her happy and he never said no.

"If it will make you happy just take a guard with you."

"Thank you." Bowing ever so slightly for her parents Shizuru trotted out the door.

"She really does us proud." The male said looking over at his wife.

"I agree, husband." She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Lady Shizuru, are we shopping for something? Or just looking around?" The guard asked walking only a step behind.<p>

"Don't worry Kazuya I just wanted to see a friend in town that's all." The protector smiled he was the only one to ever escort the noblewoman out of the mansion. They had a special friendship that the female didn't have with anyone else. She trusted him with a secret or two. Such as, Shizuru's father would be upset if he knew his kin was actually socializing with peasants.

The female was also aware of his attraction towards a certain seamstress. The woman didn't mind going with him to visit his secret love while they were out.

The couple stopped at a small eating facility. "Mai, are you here?"

"Lady Shizuru it's been a while!" The two females shared a friendly hug. The tawny haired woman sat down across from the short haired woman. Kazuya sat next to the royal woman. "Two of the usual?"

"Of course."

"Shiho come help." A younger girl walked over to the stove. She was Mai cooking apprentice against her will. "So how have you been?"

"Can't really complain." Shizuru replied.

"You always say that. Has nothing new happened?"

"Well actually today, father announced my fiancé the emperor's youngest son, Yuuichi." Scolding hot water splashed out of the pan Shiho was watching. Mai winced as the water burned at one of her hands.

"Ow! Be careful Shiho." The marmalade haired woman wiped her hand on her apron. The pain didn't go away once the water was off. She dipped her hand in a bucket of room temperature water.

"Sorry." The girl glared at the chestnut haired woman it went unnoticed by everyone.

"How exciting. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I will do as father wishes."

"What a good daughter you are." Mai retorted sarcastically. "Here you are, two of the usual." Bowls of soup were placed in front of them. Licking her lips she pulled the bowl closer taking a deep breath of the lovely aroma.

Lunch was eaten quickly with small conversation. Once done the friends shared a goodbye and left. It's was getting late, her father would want her back now, before it gets dark. Kazuya helped her into the carriage and told the driver to move. The horses trotted all the way back without a single problem.

The guard helped her out of the carriage and bowed. After telling her father she was safe back home the red eyed woman would retire to her room. The maid was always outside awaiting for her master to return. "Tomoe, is my father still in his study?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Thank you." Gracefully she walked down the corridors towards her father's study. She raised her hand to knock but froze at her mother's out of character shout.

"Please don't she's our only child!"

Who was in there? Well it doesn't matter whoever it is because it wouldn't be a good idea to enter. Bending down she looked through the keyhole. All she could see was her father's angry face and part o her mother. Her mother was holding onto her husband's attire like her life depended on it. Shizuru could imagine that her mother's face wasn't much different from her fathers.

"Well speak of the devil." An unknown female voice said. The study door slammed opened making the child jump back in shock.

"Shizuru!" This was the first time she had ever seen such fear in her parent's faces. The tawny haired woman soon found herself dragged into the study by a magical force. Ruby eyes widened in fear as well. Staring over at the intruder she realized something very important about the strange female.

There was no way she was human. Her eyes a golden amber resembling a cats and two long horns on her head. Not to mention her long flowing violet hair that flew around her head despite the fact there wasn't a breeze in the room. "My name is Mashiro I'm a deity of revenge."

The deity saw the confused look on the girl's face and explained further. "Someone who wishes revenge has summoned me." The chestnut haired woman frowned. She was one of the nicest women in the village. She treated servants and peasants with respect. Who would want to hurt her?

Everyone knew how to summon a revenge deity. A simple summoning contained a specific animal sacrifice, specific kitchen spices, something iron or steel, a specific gem stone and a few plants. Calling the deity is one thing but making the deal is another.

The child was close to tears thinking she was going to die really soon. Her father sensed this and came to her defense. "I won't let you hurt my daughter!"

"There is nothing you can do, I will place a curse on the girl for it was the deal I made with the human who wanted revenge. Don't interfere." Shizuru tensed up as Mashiro slowly stepped closer to her.

"Then I shall make a deal with you right now!" He screamed, Mashiro paused to look at him. "What do you want? Riches? My life? Or my soul? If so take what you want then!"

"Husband you can't do that it's too dangerous!" Her mother voiced. Well, it was true since you were making a deal with the revenge deity it was bound to a corrupted bargain.

"I must first fulfill the contract I have made with the other human then I'll contract one with you." She turned back to the young Fujino and pointed at her. Shizuru looked down at her body when she started to glow. Her eye lids started to get heavy till they closed down over her crimson orbs. Shizuru's body sunk to the ground completely out cold and defenseless.

"What did you do to her?"

"She is only cursed, and this curse can be undone because you are willing to sacrifice your life for hers plus the revenge on the person who first summoned me. Come now, we need to depart." She commanded. With a sad sigh he pried his wife's hand off his clothes and stood. Wearing an emotionless expression he walked over to the devil's side. Taking one last look at his crying wife and sleeping daughter he asked.

"What kind of curse does she have?"

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Horse hooves tapped against the soft dirt road without any sound. It was tranquil and nice out the perfect day for traveling. Natsuki sat on the back of her trust partner; a black stallion by the name of Duran. Since her parents death it was just the two of them for as long as she could remember. They traveled together stopping in villages only for supplies such as food.<p>

The smell of animal manure passed over them. If there was a farm nearby then a village was around here as well. From the path she was traveling she saw a few of the fenced in horses. Natsuki smiled and rubbed Duran's head; no animal was better them him.

"Look ahead Duran, a village. We need to stock up." The animal neighed indicating he heard his master speak. Excited the long haired woman shook the reins making Duran pick up speed in a trot. As the small village got into view Natsuki frowned.

This was the worse town she has ever seen so far. The priestess dismounted off her partner's back. She held onto the reins and walked through the town. The village was practically empty, with a lot of destroyed shops. The people she passed gazed at her with interest; needless to say she was uncomfortable.

"Hey are you a priestess? Do you get rid of demons and other monsters?"

The green eyed woman stopped moving to look over at the male who addressed her. It was an old bearded male probably in his forties who walked over to her. "Yes, I do." She replied as more people seemed to paid attention to her.

"Good, because there is a young monstrous girl giving the village a lot of problems." Natsuki looked among the people they all nodded in agreement with this old man. "It doesn't matter if you kill her, seal her or just banish her. We can pay very little since out village doesn't get much people now but would be extremely grateful for you help."

"If you don't mind I would like to eat and rest before talking about taking a job I am quite wary from my travels."

"Yes, of course. You can stay at my place free of charge while you are here. I'll feed and shelter your horse for you." The group of people left while the cobalt haired woman followed the old male to his residents. Sometimes there were nice people in a town she would visit. They would give her a free place to sleep and eat at. Other times she wasn't as lucky. Natsuki always made sure to carry at least a little bit of money.

Duran was locked up safely in the stable and given a nice stack of hey to eat. He was very happy looking. Smiling to herself she stroked his face affectionately. He came back and handed her the key to her room and the key to Duran's stable stall. "Do you know where I can get something good to eat?"

"Yes, you want Mai's shop. I'll take you there myself since I have something to deliver to her." The dark haired woman watched with unasked curiosity as he picked up a sack and motioned for her to follow.

"So Miss Priestess, where do you come from?"

"Call me Natsuki and I don't come from anywhere I'm just traveling around with no real destination."

"Alright Lady Natsuki call me Wataru. Here we are; Mai's place." The busty woman looked up as two people entered her shop.

"Hello, Wataru." She greeted nicely. The old male placed the sack on the counter.

"Hi Mai, here's the bag of potatoes I promised you."

"Thank you." Happily she took the sack from him and turned her attention to the lady next to home. "And who is this?"

"This is Lady Natsuki, she's a priestess who is willing to help us with our demon problem." The blunette noticed how Mai's smile quickly shifted into a frown. "Treat her real well." Giving a respectful goodbye he left leaving the two females alone.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you recommend is fine with me." There wasn't much of a conversation while the busty woman was shuffling around her place looking for ingredients.

"So did I hear right when Wataru said you were taking care of Shizuru?"

"Shizuru? This demon has a name?"

"Shizuru isn't a demon!" Mai snapped immediately regretting shouting at the other human after the surprised look in her emerald eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright. I'm assuming that the villager left something important out then?"

"Yes." Natsuki licked her lips as the cook slide small bowl of melted cheese covered potatoes in front of her.

"It's not her fault. Shizuru is a kind wonderful woman."

"Then what happened?"

"Five months ago someone cursed her."

"Cursed?"

"I don't know that details- since she hasn't spoken to me since- but she turns into a large uncontrollable serpent. Her rampage lasts the whole night."

"Does she only change during the night?"

"The village once sent monk to get rid of her thinking it was safe during the day. However, she transformed in the day time and has killed every monk that was sent."

"I see well, I don't know much about curses or ceremony that could prevent this."

"Just do your best to save her, she's a sweet girl who doesn't deserve this."

"I'll do my best." Natsuki finished eating and gave a polite goodbye. She walked back to the hotel first stopping to see Duran. He was lying down in a peaceful probably dozing off. The woman smiled and headed up to her room. She had a decent size room' one bed one desk and one window.

Pulling the covers back she got into bed then recovered herself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day as she was going to meet Shizuru. With that in mind she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: "A religious ceremony should be like a ladies' skirt. Short enough to arouse interest and long enough to cover the subject." Good enough to continue? Then review.

Quick question is it just me or has anyone else notice the stories have been deleted of this fandom? Stop deleting you stories please! All of a sudden the URL don't work


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki mounted Duran having nothing but a few charms in her pocket and a small dagger. Hopefully it was enough. She didn't carry many weapons because no one ever attacked her. No bandit got rich from stealing from a holy woman. She always stayed away from shady places anyway. "Outside the village, you can't miss it."

"Alright." Tapping her partner on the sides Duran started walking. His brand new free horse shoes tapped against the cobblestone with little clicks. The villagers outside waved to her like she was a hero returning home from a great war. Natsuki extremely disliked the attention she was given; the priestess didn't wave back.

Among the people was Mai, however, she was the only one frowning. "Good luck and be careful." The cook whispered as they passed. The long haired woman nodded her hands tightly griping the reins. She felt nervous, why? This wasn't a normal demon extermination. This girl's life was really at stake.

Things were quiet once she left the town. Natsuki pulled on the reins halting the horse. This manor located a quarter of a mile away from the village was half destroyed. The front yard was a barren waste land any small patch of grass was yellow and dead. There were multiple huge holes on the property like a large animal burrowed deep under. Swallowing hard she pressed forward stopping at the damaged gate.

"Stay here, Duran." The navy haired woman commanded walking up to the front door. She politely knocked though not expecting an answer. A moment later the door crept opened revealing a maid?

"What?" She snapped. Natsuki was taken back wondering if this was the monster girl. She was certainly rude enough to be one. The nomad soon found her voice.

"Is the master of this house home?"

"Why."

Why? The priestess hesitated. She couldn't very well say she had come to get rid of the monster. Then again, that's probably why that maid was glaring at her to begin with. The town had already sent assassins after her. Good to know that at least one person stayed with the cursed girl. When no answer came quickly the oh so friendly maid shut the door in her face.

"… Why did I even knock on the door to begin with?" Half of the house was destroyed she could easily get in. Walking around the house she noticed the upstairs room still intact. Natsuki gazed up sitting in a chair was a female. She was sitting sideways her head turned to look out in the direction of the town.

She was absolutely beautiful. The dark haired woman found herself staring taking in every detail with a blush. Her lovely tied up chestnut hair was slipping out of the clip. A few stands framed her face while a few more cascaded down her face. She had deep crimson eyes that held nothing but sadness and loneliness. Her dark purple dress was of someone high on the status scale.

This was her, this was the monster. Shizuru. Her name was Shizuru. She carried the lovely name so well.

Natsuki suddenly felt shy and little. She scrambled out of sight not that the woman's fixed gaze moved at all. This was going to be a lot harder then she original thought. One hand rose towards her chest to clutch the material of her shirt. Especially since she had the need to talk and befriend the isolated female.

The green eyed girl climbed over rubble and entered the condemned living room. What was left of the second floor looked like it was to cave in. Scrambling to the door she peeked out. Seeing if it was safe in the hallway too find the stairs. It was.

Items still intact like pictures and vases were dusty. The floor was dirty and cob webs were placed in every corner. It looks like no one had been in her for years. Yet she knew that wasn't the truth. There at least had to be two people calling this unfit place a home.

There was another layer of dust on the stairs. Minus the places where the maid's feet had touched. With each step she took the floor boards creaked under her weight. Amazingly the maid must have been out of hearing range.

The blunette felt more at ease when she reached the top. From outside Shizuru was what looked like two rooms away from the obliterated living room. So that means she must be two doors down on the left.

She placed her hand on the knob and turned it pushing the door open slowly. There right before her eyes was the sitting woman who didn't turn to look at her. Natsuki took a deep breath and spoke up. "Shizuru?"

Slowly the noblewoman turned her head to gaze at the woman who wasn't her domestic help. "Oh, what do we have here?" Just like the rest of her, her lovely voice sounded like an angel's. "Have the villagers sent you to slay me?" The other woman asked wearing a smile there wasn't a trace of anger in her voice. The holy woman couldn't reply. "Will at least they stopped sending me monks and started sending me pretty women." The dark haired woman blushed while the tawny haired female giggled very lightly.

"So you remember killing them?" Natsuki froze and inwardly winced she didn't mean to say something so harsh. And yet the woman before her was still smiling. What a perfect façade.

"No Tomoe, my maid told me. If you have come here to slay me I suggest you do it before I transform. I have no control transforming or anything after that."

"You're just going to accept being killed by me?" The emerald eyed woman asked with disbelief. The priestess didn't like it when the other woman accepted defeat like that.

"You sound angry? Why?" The older woman asked innocently. "The village will continue to suffer if you don't. It's one life over many."

"A villager by the name of Mai asked me not to kill you but help you instead." The noblewoman's facial expression changed for a split second before the female's mask was placed back on.

"And how is dear old Mai?"

"Good I guess. She told me she missed you coming to visit her."

"How nice."

"Do you miss her back?"

"I do miss her delicious meals. Tomoe could never get them right."

"Don't you want to leave this place?"

"What are you getting at?" Her voice was slightly cold the smaller woman tensed up.

"Mai seems to think this curse on you could be broken." The light haired woman laughed openly sending frighten shivers down Natsuki's spine.

"Do you honestly think I have not tried to break this curse? Mother tried all that she could before she left."

"You mother left you alone?" The heiress didn't answer. That's probably what happened to the guards and other servants. The priestess opened her mouth to reply but a knocked came from the door.

"Lady Shizuru, I have prepared your tea." The servant entered the room stopping to glare at the intruder. "Get away from her!" The tea cup smashed once it hit the floor as she protectively ran over to the rich woman. The teal haired woman stood in front of her holding the tray as if it was a shield.

"Don't be so rude to our guest, Tomoe. Miss…?"

"Natsuki."

"Natsuki and I were having a wonderful talk." The cobalt haired woman thought her name sounded lovely coming from the woman's lips.

The short haired girl frowned but didn't voice out an apology for being rude. "It's been so long since we've had a guest." The maid didn't sound happy at all and the way she held onto the tray with white knuckles only proved it. "I'll make some more tea."

"There is no need. I must be going now."

"I see that's a shame. Tomoe, be a dear and show her out."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Come back anytime Natsuki." The noblewoman offered a little wave still wearing an unbreakable mask. Was she really serious about allowing someone who is about to kill her back in? Jade eyes took one last look at the woman before following after the teal haired girl.

"Hopefully you can help me. What can you tell me about the curse? I didn't get anything out of her."

The helper took a deep breath averted her glare to her feet. "I'm not shocked to hear that. As you know she doesn't remember anything from the time she's a monster. All she knows is that she blanks out for a good part of the day or night and puts two and two together. She knows only what I tell her and I keep the real horrible stuff to myself."

"I know it's hard but please tell me everything."

Swallowing hard she told the nomad everything. "The first time she transformed was different. She didn't destroy the village or anything she traveled to the town of Garderobe."

"Garderobe? She traveled so far. What was she doing there?" From Fuuka to Garderobe it was to be a two week travel for a human and that was to the boarder not the main village. The main village contained the emperor's castle. Other smaller Garderobe villages were strategically placed around the main one.

"From all the gossip apparently she killed her fiancé, the emperor youngest son, Yuuichi." She was shocked but five months ago she did recalled hearing about the death. So in one night she traveled to Garderobe killed her fiancé and got back home safely? Even for a large monster it couldn't be done it had to take up more than just a night.

"Does she know-?"

"Yes she knows that part. However what happened next she doesn't. The emperor, completely outraged, sent his own army after her. Lady Shizuru wasn't injured but none of those solider survived. That's not all, the emperor knew he failed miserably and put a bounty on whoever could bring her head to him. He's not going to lose anymore of his own men."

"That's awful. Tell me a rich family like this must have a study? Filled with scrolls and parchment that would talk about curses?"

"The study was destroyed and if there were any scrolls they would have been annihilated."

"I see." The domestic girl heard disappointment in the holy woman's voice.

"What about you? Why are you doing this? There is nothing in it for you? Even if the curse is broken the villagers and the emperor will not forgive her. Her life will still be miserably and lonely. If she stays like this at least she has a chance to protect herself." The last part was just a whisper but the blunette still heard it.

Admittedly she didn't think about that if the curse was broken. She hoped all would be forgiven but that really is a naïve thought. Shizuru would still be an outcast. The whole world probably knew her face and name so it's not like she could live in a different village. Yet, that didn't break Natsuki's resolve to help her.

The older woman blushed. "Do I need a reason to help someone? Beside a villager asked me too."

"The cook, Mai?" Natsuki nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Tomoe?"

"Since I have a feeling you're coming back real soon, please pick up a recipe or two from Mai's. It will make My Lady happy." The taller woman was about to speak when Tomoe shut the front door in her face once again.

Natsuki frown. She was still rude!

* * *

><p>AN: lol I didn't expect all the attention so I hope to live up to your expectations. xD Review for the next chapter!

OK So some of you have noticed the deleted stories. Well I'm looking for people who have them. Please share your copies T.T

"New Sheriff in Town" by Kittenclaws14

"The Endless" by Ethnewinter

"The Deal" by Nai89

"AI Love You." It had three chapters and it was based off the kid movie Smart House.

"The Mark." I don't remember this story but it had two chapters. There are two other fanfics called "The Mark" still on the site so don't get them confused. I don't even remember the summary for this one but it's bothering me that I can't forget about it.

"Sticky Note." Had two chapters, Natsuki walks up to a deaf Shizuru and puts a sticky note on her books and they become friends through post-it-notes.

Ok now this is for Grawrr, I'm looking for a fanfic and I don't know the name or if it was deleted. Natsuki goes out to either a bank or a grocery store and gets shot. Shizuru says something about how going on an errand took Natsuki away.

One last one and it is a yaoi but if someone had it I'd be eternal grateful. People with yaoi friends this is a Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kurama fan fic called "Breasted Men." Don't remember who wrote but it's been gone for years. After Hiei rejects Kurama he gets a sex change or at least a partial sex change I can't remember how it ends.

That's it I think. Seriously don't delete your fics damn it! Even if you don't finish them Fanfiction-otakus like me don't forget things like this.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing in the morning the holy woman walked towards Mai's for breakfast. "How did it go yesterday?" The cook asked serving a bowl of her famous soup.

"It was unexpected… I want to help her but I don't know where to begin." The woman perked up when the sweet smell off food entered her nostrils. "Does this town have a book store?"

"It did."

"I see, so Shizuru destroyed that too I take it?"

"No, it wasn't her. The store was burned down before anyone knew about Shizuru's transformation."

"Why would anyone burned down the store. Did someone have a grudge against the owner?"

"Not at all. Yukino isn't confrontational in anyway. She was friendly with everyone."

"Was? Did she die in the fire?"

"Thankful no, she is alive and well. Now, Yukino lives at the plantation just outside of the village with her friend."

"I passed that on my way here."

"Yukino spent a lot of time with her book. She probably read every one of them. So if you need book knowledge she would be the one to ask."

"Well, it's my only lead so I guess I'll go there, now." Bring the bowl to her lips she finished the meal and left.

The nomad unlocked Duran's stable stall and guided him out. Saddling the horse she mounted his back. Her partner walked though the town once outside shifted into a run.

When the smell of dropping got stronger she knew they were close. Duran ran the perimeter of the fence no house or human in sight. They past multiple animals, crops, a locked shed and a chicken coup but nothing else.

The priestess shook the reins and Duran leaped over the wood fence. The farm animals ignored their presence. Which was a real good thing because she didn't feel like getting chased around. In the middle of the estate was a small house; that couldn't be seen from the outside. There on the deck was a long haired blonde sitting on a rocking chair chew on some wheat. "Who are you?" She asked rudely standing up as if ready to attack.

The holy woman dismounted her horse. "I'm looking for Yukino the book shop owner. I was told by Mai that she lives out here."

"Mai talked to you. Alright I guess." The long haired blonde opened the screen door of her house and called for Yukino. "Hey! Yukino there is a woman out here wanting to talk to you!"

"By the way my name is Haruka." She introduced proudly grabbing Natsuki's hand in a tight hand shake. A few seconds later a woman came out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Natsuki. I'm the priestess the town hired to fix the curse on Shizuru Fujino."

"Bubuzuke-Onna has a curse on her?" The farmer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bubuzuke-Onna?" Natsuki asked with a smile and one eyebrow raised.

"Fujino use to come here all the time for the grown tea. About five months ago a man has been coming in her place." Haruka said spitting out the wheat.

"A man?"

"A guard of hers I think his name was Kazuya or something. He was here a few days ago picking up tea, cotton and a few veggies."

"I see." Natsuki thought back; there wasn't anyone at the house but the maid. "Anyway the reason I'm here is because I thought you might know of a way to get rid of curses."

Yukino placed her fingers on her chin indicating that she was thinking. "Every curse is different which means unless you know what the curse is about- the exact deal with the person and the revenge deity- you can't find the solution." The dark haired woman frowned not hiding her disappointment. "What happened to her?"

"Shizuru turned into a giant serpent traveled to Garderobe and kill her fiancé."

"Maybe someone wanted to sabotage her love life? Either hers love or his. If she did then someone probably put a curse on her heart."

"And how would a cursed on her heart be lifted?" Natsuki asked.

"Maybe if she were to fall in love the curse would break. Most curses on the heart would prevent the person from falling in love. Situation like that would be very hard to near impossible to break."

"So now I have to find a group of men who will court her?" The green eyed woman asked looking even more miserable. "I'm a priestess not a matchmaker."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"Not at all thank you for everything. I was nice to meet you both, goodbye." They watched as the nomad mounted her horse and leave.

On the way back to the town Natsuki though about what the book keeper said. "Duran, I don't want to find Shizuru a husband. However, killing her is out of the question." Her partner voiced out a soft neigh. "Guess I have no choice, huh? Haruka said that this Kazuya fellow still came to the farm for her. Maybe if I can find him. Let's go, Duran!" The stallion ran as fast as he could.

She brought her partner back to his stable and fed him some oats. The stable owner was nowhere in sight. The brunette made her way to Mai's place for information.

"Mai, do you know of a man named Kazuya?" She asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Yes, he lives with the seamstress-" Before she could finish her sentence the navy haired woman left.

Natsuki walked to an open stand. All kinds of garment were hung up on display. In the middle sat a brown haired woman. "Excuse me miss but is Kazuya here?"

"I'm sorry but my husband is-"

"Husband?" Natsuki yelled making the woman jump in surprise.

"Y-yes! He is currently out right now and will return later. What is this about?"

"I wanted to ask him what he knew about Shizuru Fujino." The female's eyes widen; the blunette noticed a hint of sadness flash through her eyes.

"I'm Akane and I can try to answer your questions instead."

"I'm Natsuki and thank you. Now, what was his relationship with her?"

"He was the guard she took whenever they came into town. They were good friends." Natsuki blinked the heiress was friends with her subordinate. "Kazuya was courting me during that time. So every time they came into town they would stop by. If anyone know about us Kazuya and I could have gotten into trouble. Shizuru just smiled and said our secret relationship was cute and promised to keep quiet. She was even nice enough to watch the shop for me while the two of us went out. After her transformation Kazuya was still loyal to her. But she dismissed him."

"What, why?"

"She didn't want him to get hurt and told him to leave. She said this was the perfect chance for us to marry. Now we're married and we run the shop but he still goes to her once a week. He goes to the farm and picks up her favorite tea and shops for her since she never comes into town anymore."

"I see, well thank you for your time." With a polite departure she walked back to the sable to Duran. It was late but she wanted to see the lovely woman and her smile. She strapped the saddle back onto his back and mounted him.

Like the first time she left the animal back at the broken gate. She trotted up to the front door. Natsuki blink Shizuru was in the same spot she was in yesterday. Sitting at the window staring off into the distance in the same position. Did she move at all? Natsuki stood below her window flailing her arms trying to get her attention without screaming.

Red eyes blinked and shifted downwards at the holy woman. The tawny haired woman offered a small smile. The raven haired girl felt her heart pound in her chest, she smiled right back.

* * *

><p>"I heard from my reliable sources that you two are the best assassins around. That you always get your prey." Neither of the two female assassins said nothing. "My own men have failed me so I must call in the professionals. I want you two to work together and get me the head of Shizuru Fujino!"<p>

"Yes, Emperor Nagi!" The voices said in unison one in a monotone voice. The emperor grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much happening in this chapter while Natsuki played detective. lol Any guesses at who the two assassins are? Review for the next chapter which will have Serpent Shizuru in it! Roar! *sigh* I just noticed another deleted fic called "Protect Me" T.T


	4. Chapter 4

On the emperor's order the assassins departed that day as soon as possible. The faster the job was done the more money they would be paid. They traveled on two Arabian horses; the fastest mode of transportation. Since the boats wouldn't be able to take them to Fuuka. The boats only ran through the towns of Garderobe. The other parts of the world really didn't exist to the dictating emperor; since they weren't nearly as prosperous.

They only stopped for camp: hunting for small food and sleeping a few hours at night. The horses ran an increment of fifteen miles straight. Then break for fifteen minutes before trotting for a mile or two and picking up the run again.

At long last boots touched Fuuka soil. The assassin walked up to a random citizen. "Excuse me do you know where Shizuru Fujino lives?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Natsuki." Shizuru's lovely polite voice rang in her ears. "Is there anything I can help you with?"<p>

"Actually, I was hoping that you would want to go outside for a walk with me."

"Walk outside…?" She saw the noblewoman flinch. It really has been five months since she consciously left her home.

"We won't go far, promise." The ebony haired female held out her hand in a friendly gesture hoping that the other woman would take it. Slowly the chestnut haired woman raised her hand. Shizuru's hand was soft and warm to the touch. Her fingers closed over the heiress' a light flush entered the holy woman's face. Shizuru didn't let go of her hand as they walked outside.

Duran who noticed his owner walk out of the building trotted over to them. "Oh, is this your horse? He's very handsome." She giggled trying to suppress her nerves.

"This is my partner Duran, we've been together since he was a foal." The priestess ran her hand down his neck. Shizuru watched the affection between them with a curiosity. "Would you like to pet him?" Natsuki asked innocently unaware of her discomfort.

"I don't know." The green eyed woman didn't take that for an acceptable answer. She took her hand and placed it on his snout. The animal actually leaned into her touch his tail flicking a few times in approval. The complement she gave him went pretty far. Duran normally hates strangers touching him but Natsuki wasn't going to tell her that.

"He likes you. Would you like to go for a ride instead of a walk?" The woman had an unsure facial expression. "You have ridden on a horse before right?" In truth she hadn't. She had only been in the carriage. The navy haired girl wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting woman and lifted her in the horses back. She was placed on the horse in the side saddle position. Next Natsuki mounted Duran sitting behind the saddle. Wrapping her arms around the other and grabbing the reins.

"Lean against me." The nomad commanded gently as Duran began to move. Unnoticed to the blunette the taller woman was blushing while she rested her head on her companion's shoulder. Natsuki inhaled the lovely woman's scent, her hair smelled like ginseng. While the heiress was beginning to relax and get comfy she however was not. Natsuki was thinking of a way to bring up what she had learned from Yukino.

The path was flat sand; a dessert like scene without much beauty and the unbearable heat. "Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"I learned something about your curse." The priestess said in a monotone voice.

"Alright…?" Shizuru tensed up she already didn't like were this was going. After all if this was happy news the raven haired girl would have announced it with a better voice.

"I think someone asked the revenge deity to place a curse on your heart." It was whispered softly into her light brown hair.

"…?"

"Someone is likely to hate you for marrying the emperor's rich son." Tears gathered on her bottom eyelid but she refused to let them fall. She already does enough of that she won't do it in front of Natsuki. The smaller woman was observing the noble wondering if she should continue.

"I think the solution to cure your heart is for you too-"

"Die!" The two females jumped and so did the horse. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice another's presences. And it's not like the new comer was even able to hide behind something. An unknown female- smaller than either of them- wearing metal claws on both hands jumped in front to the traveling pair. Shizuru shrieked when Duran did. Natsuki pulled on the reins trying to get Duran back under control before they fell off. Duran didn't fully calm down but immediately listened to the command given. The order given through the tense reins was turn around run back to the house.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The redhead shouted adding in an evil laugh.

"Who is that?" Natsuki turned her head around to see if the redhead was following. Her eyes couldn't tell but something in her said she was coming.

"I don't know another assassin after me!" Shizuru held onto the priestess fear clearly written on her face. This was one of the many reasons she never left her home.

The stallion ran all the way up to the front door. "Go hide inside." The dark haired woman commanded helping her get down.

"Wait, what about you?" Despite the fact they were still considered strangers the ebony haired woman took great comfort in knowing that the tan haired woman was concerned about her.

"Don't worry about me." Natsuki mounted her companion and kicked the horse's sides. The younger woman's plan was to stop the attacker from getting to the house. Hopefully keeping her out of harms way. The only problem being that she didn't have any weapons to fight with. The charms she carried only worked on demons and other supernatural things.

"Good to know you have the guts to face me head on." The redhead licked her metal claws. Though the assassin knew the only reason she came was that the blunette was trying to keep her from getting to the snake woman.

"And just who are you?"

"Not that it matter much you may call me, Nao."

"Nao and you objective here is?" The cobalt haired woman dismounted from her partner but keep him close.

"Collect the bounty on the head of your monstrous friend."

"Don't call her a monster!" Natsuki yelled anger rising in her body. Her hands reached into her pockets grasping onto the paper charms. There was nothing she could use as a weapon either small rocks weren't good projectiles here.

The crimson haired girl started to walk closer to the holy woman. Slowly stalking her prey like a vicious apex predator. Even weaponless she still didn't back down only readying herself to avoid an attack. Nao lunged at her like a cat trying to end it with one swipe at her chest. It could have been a fatal move but Natsuki managed to evade it in time but fall on her side avoiding another slash.

While on the ground and currently in a bad position to defend herself. Duran jumped up trying to stomp on the smaller green eyed female with his front legs. Nao didn't expect the animal would attack her but darted and rolled to the sided dodging another attack from the animal. He brought his hind legs up and kicked blindly trying to get her to back off. It did work the assassin move back yards away from the pair.

Natsuki stood up placing a hand on Duran's back. Sending a telepathic thank you that she knew he understood. "Hm, this is the first time I've seen an animal actually stand by its master trying to defend them. What a lovely bond you two much have" The foe said in a sickened voice crossing one hand over her middle and brought the other to her face striking a pose. "However, it won't take me by surprise again."

Shifting into attaching position the older woman braced herself once more. Whoever blinked first would be the one to get hurt. They concentration on each other faltered when the ground under their feet began to shake. "Earthquake?" Natsuki whispered grabbing for Duran's reins. The horse neighed in fear trying to get away. It couldn't be an earthquake or Duran would have been acted up along before it started. Unnoticed to them under Nao's feet is where the earth shook the most.

The redhead screamed as she found herself airborne flying past where the ebony haired girl and her partner stood. A large snake popped out of a hole like it was a mole. Hissing and screeching violently. "Shizuru…?" The navy haired female took her partner and ran out of the path of the serpent observing her from a safe distance.

Shizuru was a purple snake, dark amethyst on top with a light purple underbelly. She had golden eyes the glowered with anger. Acidic poison dripped from two very large fangs burning holes on the dirt below. Very freighting.

The redhead groaned a bit but stood up like nothing happened. Surely after that fall something had to be broken? "Finally my prey decided to show its self." The enemy rushed over to the Serpent Shizuru and swiped at her body.

The priestess openly flinched, hearing Shizuru cry out in pain. Her roar was more than just a snake's hiss. Her voice growled like a big cat plus a child like screech. Scales were ripped off her body and blood spilled forth onto the ground. Enraged with pain the reptile lifted her tail and tried to crush Nao with it. She eluded the initial slam but couldn't dodge when she racked her tail outward. The hired gun flew in the air once more. Only this time she didn't bounce back up.

Shizuru slowly slithered towards her opening her mouth as wide as it could go. She retracted back and like lightning strike forward. A dust cloud exploded upwards as she crashed down to the ground. The blunette was unable to see if Nao was dead of not but who could survive that?

The massive snake pulled her head back out of the earth and looked forward. Natsuki followed her eyesight to see an unconscious Nao being held bridal style by another woman. Emotionless the new female started at Shizuru with red orbs. She didn't say a thing but took the smaller female and left. Shizuru didn't follow. She had won and protected her territory.

"You did it Shizuru!" Natsuki left her safe area unaware of her bad move. Slowly the reptile turned her head focusing on the blue haired woman. The emerald eyed girl froze as the heiress hissed at her. Sensing danger she jumped on Duran's back and took off. Looking back the serpent was leisurely moving in her direction, further away from her house. At least this way she wouldn't destroy anything.

A mile down she stopped the horse and looked back. She couldn't see or feel the presence of the large snake. Maybe she turned human once more? Thinking it was safe she turned around and walked back. Half a mile back she saw the chestnut haired girl, out cold and in human form. Natsuki leaped off her partner and rushed over to the older female.

She pulled the fair haired woman into her arms. Shizuru's clothes were ripped and dirty but still on her person. Her wound had closed leaving dried blood on her side. So, she wouldn't remember any of this when she wakes up? Gently she laid the red eyed woman stomach down onto Duran. Resting on hand on her back making sure she wouldn't slip off they started the walk back.

They paused when they reached the area where the battle was fought. There was a giant hole in the ground like the ones at Shizuru's house. Something else caught her eye as it glittered in the sun. It was one of her light lavender scales. She bent over and picked it up; it was a large scale sharp to the touch. More like a fish's scale then a reptile's. "I wonder if I can make something from this." Very carefully she held onto it making sure not to accidently cut herself.

They continued the walk back. Duran walked all the way up to the front door before the dark haired woman opted to carry her. She glimpsed at the hole filled yard sure enough there was another hole. Without knocking she opened the door of the half demolish manor.

Tomoe heard them entered and walked out of the kitchen wanting to greet her master. "What happened?" She screamed upon seeing the state the heiress was in.

"We were attacked by some woman bounty hunter named Nao."

Natsuki frowned when the maid took the tawny haired woman in her arms. "I'll take care of her."

"I'll help."

"No need!" The servant snapped leaving her at the door. Huffing she crossed her hands over her chest. Natsuki really hated the thought of the short haired girl bathing and dressing the wound of the lovely woman. Grumbling under her breath she walked outside. Duran was now grazing a bit on the half dead grass of her yard not really paying any attention. To distract herself she gazed at the mauve scale.

Natsuki glimpsed around and spotted a piece of wood about two inches thick standing up. With a flick of her arm the edge of the scale cut into the wood. The timber was slashed in half; no rough edges the prefect cut. The top part fell to the ground with a small patter. The green eyed female smirked she knew what she wanted and she wanted to forge a sword out of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Meh, I hate this chapter it's kinda rushed still after all this time. Either way review please I need something positive after my shitty day at work. Arabian horses are one of the fastest horses for long distance runs.

Hey, does anyone know how to get another category up? I emailed the FF crew twice but they won't put up the movie I want. They didn't even bother to email me back with a no. I've even already written the fic too. Are they really that busy being asses and deleting rated M works? Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not letting them stop me from writing whatever the hell I want.

Did you know that Wolves Child was also deleted? *sigh* But that one had been gone for a while now.

On another side note, does anyone have the chapters 17-19 of Silence of the Himes by DemonicTwister? If not can someone I don't know summarize those chapters for me?


End file.
